nwncandlekeeperfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Warlock
I Warlock nascono tali, non ci diventano. I loro antenati trattarono parte delle loro anime in cambio di puro potere magico e i warlock ereditano tale potere risvegliandolo. Non hanno tutti lo stesso scopo ma diversi intenti. In comune condividono il potere di manipolare l'energia magica pura, non in forma di incantesimi come maghi o stregoni ma in forma energetica e sotto forma di invocazioni, l'equivalente degli incantesimi arcani dei normali incantatori. Traggono vantaggi enormi da ciò perchè possiedono tecnicamente potere infinito che si ricarica continuamente in loro e possono attingervi in maniera del tutto naturale e spontanea. - Dado Vita: d6 - Competenze: Armi semplici e armature leggere. - Punti Abilità: 2 + Modificatore di Intelligenza CAPACITA: Allineamento: Solo caotico o malvagio Bonus Attacco Base: +3/4 Tiri salvezza forti: volontà Raggio Eldritch: La prima abilità che imparano è un raggio di 60 piedi di energia magica pura. Non da tiro salvezza ma è affetto da resistenza incantesimi e richiede un attacco di contatto per colpire. Alcuni tipi di invocazioni del warlock possono modificarlo e incrementare il danno all aumentare del livello. Riduzione del danno: Un altro dono del loro potere è una riduzione del danno 1/freddo ferro al livello 3 che aumenta di +1 ogni 4 livelli Raggirare oggetto: al quarto livello può usare il suo potere per ovviare alla sua mancanza di conoscenze, prendendo automaticamente 10 a utilizzare oggetti magici, persino in combattimento Resistenza diabolica: iniziando all ottavo livello, per due minuti ogni giorno guadagna guarigione rapida con un incremento della somma ai livelli 13 e 18, proprio come un diavolo. Resistenza energetica: dal livello 10 in poi il warlock sceglie 2 elementi e ottiene resistenza 5 contro di essi. Tale resistenza aumenta a 10 al livello 20. Infondere oggetto: Un warlock di livello 12 o più alto può creare dei falsi quando crea oggetti, emulando le proprietà magiche originali, sempre avendo l'apposito talento. Un tiro riuscito di utilizzare oggetti magici su una CD di 15 + livello incantesimo richiesto per creare (se è un incantesimo arcano) o un tiro con CD 25 + livello incantesimo richiesto per creare (se è divino), gli permette di passare un singolo requisito di incantesimo nella fase di creazione. Se fallisce, non perde px, ma semplicemente fallisce la creazione Invocazioni: Sono come incantesimo ma capacità. Possono essere usate semplicemente a volontà ma per il resto sono uguali ad incantesimi per quanto riguarda castare in combattimento o semplicemente la resistenza agli incantesimi. Il suo livello caster è il livello di classe e i tiri salvezza per le invocazioni che li concedono sono 10 + livello incantesimo + modificatore carisma. Sono divisi in 4 gradi: minimo (secondo), minore (quarto), superiore (sesto) e oscuro (ottavo) - Tra parentesi la sfera equivalente di incantesimo arcano. Egli inizia con la conoscenza di una singola invocazione di livello minimo e ne impara altri come scritto sotto. Al livello 6, 11 e 16 sblocca il successivo livello di invocazione ma può selezionare invocazioni di qualunque livello pari o inferiore. Invocations are also subject to arcane Incantesimo failure, but warlocks ignore Incantesimo failure in light armor. Livello Invocazioni conosciute 1 1 2 2 3 2 4 3 5 3 6 4 7 4 8 5 9 5 10 6 11 7 12 7 13 8 14 8 15 9 16 10 17 10 18 11 19 11 20 12 WARLOCK EPICO I walorck epici sono poteri sovrannaturali incarnati. La riduzione del danno aumenta di 1 al livello 23 e ogni 4 livelli dopo. Non imparano altre invocazioni ma il livello caster da invocatore continua a crescere. Il danno del Raggio Eldritch aumenta di 1d6 al livello 22, e ogni 2 livelli successivi ogni volta di un ulteriore d6. Ottiene talento bonus ogni 3 livelli Tipo di Classe: Magiche Attacco Base Leggendario: Medio Dado Vita Leggendario: D6 Bonus di Classe: ogni 10 Livelli, +2 Carisma Permanente, +2 Conoscenze Permanente Potere di Classe Limitato: Bonus scudo 1d6 negativi +ncastelevelcomb/8 altr negativi, Bonus danni negativi livcastercomb/4 Potere di Classe Infinito: Nessuno Invocazioni Modificate Calcolo Livello Caster:Warlock+adeptofuocodraconico/2+discepolokhaaron/discepolopenombra2/3 Calcolo Livello Caster Combattente: Uguale Categoria:Classi Base Categoria:Classi Malvagie